Wandering the new world
by Just an IsekaI writer
Summary: what happens when an aircraft from the year 2220 from our earth swallowed the 1/3 of it by a wormhole, spitting it at the age of gods in Remnant just as they leave. soon enough the mc will fell accidentally in the pool of life, he will have Magic, Aura, Immortality, And silver eyes etc but he would be a weakling mortal at first. weak-strong, Character building, Etc
1. Prologue Chap1

In the year 2220.

the world was ruled by greedy corporations as the government around the globe fell.

a lot of events happened when the WW4 ended.

The sky was tinted black because all of the corrupted chemicals and gases spread by the Machines and Buildings.

The ocean was sickly coloured as random Chemical substances mixed within it.

toxic clouds that rains Acidic Droplets that been accumulated over decades of Corruptions.

And Vegetation is almost impossible to be seen as 99.6% of the world is being run by machinery and artificial oxygen.

The Nuclear-all-out-war from the WW3 4 left a huge amounts of radiation that mutated and deformed various organisms without a proper equipment to prevent it or medicine too cure it.

a young man in his teens ( 15 year old ) have a slender yet muscular body as he wears the cloak and mask protection against radiation, covering his Natural red hair and pale skin that layered within his red jacket.

Day after day. Moment after moment. The dull grind of reality dragging him away from his fake paradise, everything is hell for him and the only paradise he ever received is sleeping and his 1 and only true friend whom recently died.

he pressed the conveyor stop button, sighing as yet another worker passed out. His body fell limp, his air filter failing him. He had been desperate, taking out another shift even after he was meant to go home. Pushing himself and his air filter beyond their natural limit, all in pursuit of a bit more pay. His rent was due in a day's time, his license had expired, and his daughter had a birthday coming up. Too many bills, never enough time.

He wouldn't be around when he woke up. He would be politely informed that he had been replaced, and then his world would fall apart. Just as the last man had. And the woman before him. Really... That was just the way this world worked, drive by the slow dirge of capitalism.

he was no different than he is,

He was born as a child in a foster program with no means of making money, Haa... Business man? Police? Etcetera? how the hell would he afford the ridiculously expensive education that such jobs needed?

He was just a mere factory worker with no future, education, Etcetera

in this world, Your fate is determined in your background, Backing or inheritance.

And no short cut.

I mean... your wealth is depending entirely on the simple lottery of your birth. There was no means of advancement, no reason to strive for anything. Even the very air you breathed sucked the life from you, draining away the years of your life if you didn't shell out the cash to purchase another air filter every few days. Even those who tried to improve their lot in life through higher education were shafted in the end, the hundred million-yen price tag for such establishments clasping a ball and chain around your leg that would follow you all your life.

The only job that would take a gawky young man with no education or credentials was the factory.

a center for human rights violations so egregious that it was a wonder that they hadn't been given an award.

There he stayed.

And there he slaved away during work hours, forever repeating the endless loop.

For years, he just stood at this machine.

Pushed the button.

And Stared blankly forward at the half-made mass-produced items moving by.

The economy grew worse, and the fact that he was a good worker became the only reason I was still alive at all.

This station was his life, so long as he continued to man it.

It would be his death if he ever stopped. No matter what, he couldneverstop.

Not even through injury, sickness, or the excruciating pain.

Just so he could live by with few scraps of food.

The world was ruled by mega corporations.

I had known that before, had known that even back in my young age.

he stopped and wondered before if his life was really worth it.

he already gathered enough savings so he can board into the Airship.

all of those painful events he have gone through.

so he can just visit the old graveyard of his friend, or... the ashes of his friend as he have been cremated.

after that...

he would cut his life short.

* * *

\- Ash Pov -

There was a brief chime in the intercom above the passengers of the Pelican airship, before a voice spoke."Now beginning pre-boarding for Continental Flight Six, Three, Six. All passengers please be ready..."Her voice was quickly drowned out by the teen, who quietly give a sad chuckles.

A sad wave of nostalgia swept over me when I saw my seat and sat on it.

buckling up my seat belt and removed my mask, revealing my Natural red hair and young delicate pale face and Black sleepy eyes.

* * *

AN : Why is he cute or handsome? well it's the future and the government inject the babies for the future generations with better Physics, Comprehension speed and Face is included, also with better immune system Etcetera, How do you think 2220 humanity survived or adapt? simple, pump some chemicals and steroids on the human machine.

* * *

he plug his ear with ear phones and took a last look at the window besides him.

and dozed off, the exhaustion was too much for him as he lost consciousness.

not feeling or noticing that a worm hole came out of nowhere.

the Teared fabric of time and space crack at the airship's way, swallowing the half of the ship before the wormhole vanished.

and this all happened in a millisecond.

* * *

-Ash PoV-

A Strange scent entered inside his nose.

The unfamiliar yet familiar at thesame time smell entered inside his nose giving him an euphoria.

A strange weight of the seat belt seems too be tightened as more time pass.

it's also seemed like he was swinging inside of the hammock.

he didn't like this Unknown sensation so he opened his eyes and saw greenery blur and the scent of _Fresh _earthly mother _nature_ intensified the blurs of his vision.

he groaned and his stiff hands rubbed his face as he heavily sigh and groggily stared at the sharp metal debris of the decimated ship.

He blinked once, his heart slowing down and leaving a slightly empty, pained feeling in his chest as he came to a realization.

"Oh... W-what...?" Groaned the red head, as he turned his dark-eyed gaze down to his chest, where he was pressing tightly against the hastily redone straps and belts of the seat from the airship.

"Oh... My god..." He breathed, turning his head as far around as he could go, and finding that he and his chair, and the metal bits, wires, and beams that had secured it to the ship, was tangled up in a tree.

multiple dozens of feet above the ground, of which he was facing, chest-first.

"Oh..." His breaths were coming faster, as he lifted his head and saw, directly in front of him, a massive path of destruction carved out of the dense, thick forest that surrounded him.

Some trees were on fire, some patches of grass were scorched, the ground was torn apart in a massive fissure, trees were smashed to pieces and ripped from the dirt, and in the distance, some few hundred meters away, was a deceptively massive wreckage.

"H-haaa...!"

He could barely even speak, let alone articulate anything more than sheer awe, as near the crash site was a brief, but loud explosion as one of the Ships turbines went up.

* * *

**BOOM!!!**

* * *

the shockwave was powerful enough to shake the teen, even as far away as he was.

"...Guk!" Ash accidentally swallowed a large amount of saliva as the shock wave push him a bit as his first instinct was go for the buckles on his seatbelt, but he forced himself to pause and think rationally, If he undid his restraints now, all he would succeed in doing so is falling dow from several dozen feet to the ground, crack his skull open, break a few rips, and likely do some lasting damage that couldn't be properly treated for however long it took the rescue crew to show up.-if they even care-.

Rapidly glancing around, Ash reached upwards and firmly grasped the thick _branch_ from which he and his seat were hanging.

He paused and thought.

'_Wait... Trees, Branches... Vegetations?'_

he shook his head and question it later as his life was on the line.

He pulled once, twice, and after satisfying himself that the branch that was already supporting his weight, could continue to do so, he reached down with his free hand and grasped at the seatbelt. With one thick swallow through a bone-dry throat, Ash pulled at the belt and undid his restraint. Instantly he swung forward a few feet as he was now being held up only by his slightly bloody arm.

With a yelp of fear, Ash grabbed at the branch with his other hand, and forced himself to stop swinging, as he came face to face with the fact that he hadn't thought this far ahead.

His head snapped to his left, where he saw the trunk of the tree he was hanging from. It was thick, at least the circumference of an average tire, meaning he could wrap himself around it and slide down.

The phrase 'if need be' did snap to his mind, but the needdidbe, as this was literally a life or Painful death, And jesus christ he was in a ship crash and could die if he didn't start climbing for his life right now, situation.

"Well..."

He said, to no one in particular, as he started swinging from side to side, throwing one arm out and carefully sliding along the branch, towards the trunk.

"Think of this this way Ash... Get picked up by the rescue team..."

He grunted, passing by his life-saving chair as he swung across the branch.

"Have me and my friend sue the airlines... Get two big, fat, massive settlements - one for you and him."

He grunted again, getting closer to the thick trunk, as the sounds of birds flying overhead passed through his ears.

"And have more money than all of your bosscombined."

He reached the trunk, and found that there was a smaller, thinner branch, just a few feet below him.

He then gingerly place a foot on this branch, and found that it couldjustsupport his weight.

"Maybe take a few prostitutes or so..."

he was distressed in both mentally and physically so he tried distracting himself so he could avoid dying painfully just because ha was afraid of falling too a painful death due too his painfully numb arms and now blood was sliding down as a bit of droplets fell in his temple, and the distraction did poorly as this contradicts his personality and acting like a naive optimistic fool left a sour taste in his soul.

He inhaled and exhaled rapidly, before letting go with one hand, a brief cry of pain escaping his lungs as now all of his weight was on one leg on a thin branch, and one over-strained arm with rivulets of blood streaming down from multiple lacerations and bruises.

He grunted loudly before swinging around and gripping the tree trunk with his free arm, wrapping it around and holding on as tight as he could.

"How did the airship _cut_ in half and crash in the first place? actually is it even possible too cut an airship made out of multiple layers of ceramic titanium alloy _without _him noticing?

He said, slowly snaking his next now bloodied arm around the tree.

" Better grab some of those luggages etc, Internet too. Find my luggage, tablet's got one of those... Emergency apps, on it. And a first aid manual. Is it really paranoia if it actually fucking happens? tch who am I kidding, in this cruel world it _Always_ happens"

He asked himself, as he slowly, with a terrified clench in his gut, began shinnying down the tree, a few inches at a time, smearing his Crimson Flexible jeans and his Red Jacket with the sap and the dew that covered the dark brown bark.

"Of course..."

He gave an audible groan.

"that's if your things didn't get smashed during the crash... But it may work..."

He swallowed a bit of air and saliva through his dry throat.

"I was sitting next to the wings after all,that might raised my survival depending on the crash... maybe I was blessed by... luck?"

a bitter laugh as he remembers his earlier thoughts of taking his life.

but in the end he couldn't.

even now all he need is too jump head first.

but he was just too scared too Experience more pain than he received before in the pass... god he was pathetic.

"survived... in the Middle of the _Forrest_... "

now that he have better grasp of his views... he was stranded in some sort of rain forest.

vegetation that he was utterly mind bogged in the first place...

more research is needed but first his survival.

then remembered those mutated animals due too their Adaptability towards the Chemicals around the air.

"Where there could be 3 meter mutant lions... Tigers... Polar bears... Smoke monsters... Plot twists and questions you won't understand even after binging it all in a week."

He let all of the air in his lungs go in one long, hysteric laugh as he unintentionally slid down a few feet, coming to a halt when he hooked his right leg on a branch. "Ah... Goddamn it... Um... Okay... Look down."

He looked over his shoulder, and saw that he'd made more progress than he'd initially thought, the ground was only a few feet away, now. In any other situation, he'd be willing to take the risk and just jump it, but he didn't know how bad his injuries were, so he played it safe and kept sliding.

He inhaled and exhaled as he muttered.

"You can do this... you didn't survived from the apocalyptic world of corporations just to fall too death..."

"What would Indiana Jones do...? wait... i need a male version..." He asked himself, "er... Actually, What would Nathan Drake do? the guy mostly survived in luck though... and survived crazier stuff than this."

He laughed to himself, as he felt his body hit solid the ground.

He was beyond exhausted and in pain as he lied down...

He shook his head from his childish antics and gave a hallow laugh of victories.

"Alright... Go to the crash sight, stay away from the engines... Look for survivors, find the fuselage, the black box, any radios, stuff like that."

He nodded once and began too rise from his position and limp his way.

"you can do this."

* * *

It took him 10 minutes to limp his way to the crash sight while leaving a bit of trail from his blood.

The Injured teen was left a sweat-slick, wheezing wreck etc, by the time he reached it and fell to his knees.

The plane's engines had long since exploded, and though the fires were intense, they hadn't spread to the fuselage, meaning that the inside was, for all intents and purposes, safe.

On the other hand, however, both wings had been sheered off and blown to pieces by the impact and subsequent explosions, and Ash gagged and nearly vomited when he noticed the Bloody, Burnt or Charred body parts strewn about the area.

he has seen and experienced painful Chemicals burned inside him, worked alongside with his colleagues in near death feom the factories and more, but he haven't personally entered the world war 4 or even seen a live brutal massacre besides the holographic news.

When the burned scent of flesh entered his nostrils, Ash Gagged and almost puke towards the ground if he didn't hold himself.

though he was sure the surrounding forest is not Chemically polluted, which was beyond impressive or impossible.

But he still don't plan on getting more possibly Corrupt oxygen through his lungs.

What he noticed upon forcing himself back onto his aching feet, however, was a severe and terrifying lack of voices.

There was no screaming, no panicking, no cries for help or dashing rogues taking charge and coordinating recovery efforts, just an eerie silence broken only by the sounds of roaring fires and smoldering debris.

Breathing deeply, Ash shook his head.

"HELLO?!"

He screamed out, his loud, hoarse voice bellowing over the noise of the fires.

He received no answer.

"HEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Still nothing.

"Somebody... anybody... anyone?"

his throat hurts as his voice is shrinking, he deduced that he may or may not be the only surviving passenger... or is it just that the others are unconscious...?

though the latter thought was just a reassuring question, the large explosion supposed too wake even the unconscious ones.

Ash's shoulders slumped forward, but he fought the urge to collapse again. If he stopped moving now, it would only become all the more difficult to get moving again.

Clenching his jaw, Ash powered through the despair by reasoning that, he had been torn from the plane and survived, so someone else had to have, as well... maybe... probably...

He stomped heavily towards the wrecked, torn apart, and partially scorched fuselage.

When he entered thecentralbodyportionof anaircraft designed to accommodate thecrewand thepassengersorcargo.

-Which is a bloody wreck in both figuratively and literally-

as he put out a few of the smaller fires along the way as he came across by kicking dirt over them, and when he made it to the fuselage, he took one look inside and had to back out again, this time succumbing to the urge to vomit, as the very first thing his eyes had beheld him was the body of some poor Teen, whose neck was most certainly not supposed to bend that way, and who had to have been a chain smoker since the age of two, given the enormous, gaping, bloody hole in her throat.

After emptying his stomach through the out the floor , Ash Fall stood again, holding his blood-stained, sweat-slick head, which still felt hot to the touch due too the emotional distress and the temperature before.

The red head steeled himself, and entered the fuselage again, now at least having the where with all to ascertain that he was entering from the rear of the ship, and it was tilted on its side, such that he didn't have to climb over the cargo hold in the belly to get to the passenger's section, though that also meant the tail, and however much had been taken with it, was unaccounted for. Inside the gray, shadowy fuselage were dozens of bodies, none of them moving an inch even as he tried calling out again into the plane.

Ash remembered that the Airship hadn't been filled to capacity when he'd boarded, which meant the fact that there were empty seats meant nothing, and were perhaps a red herring, given the amount of seats with bodies still in them.

He stride -Limp- his way towards the luggage, treating his wounds is at most important as he already feeling the signs of blood lost.

Ash Fall looked up to the big, gaping hole in the Airship, right in front of him.

Beyond the ripped apart, scorched environment around him, it was clear he had crash landedfarfrom any kind of civilization, there were trees and mountains for as far out as he could see, stretching for dozens of kilometers in all directions, and it didn't help that the air was being choked by the smoke and smoldering bits of wreckage.

Vegetation and fresh like mountains... or old... this was certainly weird.

he may not have enough education but its basic knowledge about the world's Biology, Biomes, Chemistry , Etc

He already _knew _that somehow this _enormous _survived the wrath of the nuclear fallout, which is unheard of and the Big Impossibility made him think that the news lied too him/them -not uncommon- that their are no vegetation left, and the percentage remains is heavily guarded 24/7.

Ash shook his head, and stooped forward, reaching under the seat that he had, before the crash, been sitting behind.

Words failed to describe the tidal wave of relief he felt when his bloody hand latched onto the familiar strap of his messenger's bag.

He yanked it out from under the chair, but didn't bother checking anything in it as he slung it around his shoulder, nor did he bother checking the baggage compartment above him for his bookbag.

His messenger's bag had the important, tech bits that he might be able to actually get a use out of, whereas the bookbag had books and a few emergency pairs of clothes, Mask, Rad away, Regeneration X ( an injection that accelerates blood clothing ) and many more, yet not enough consumable wise.

he also made plans checking towards the other's luggage.

for now... he's gonna have too take his Jacket and short off and sew his body and inject some Rad away and Regeneration X.

...Aw

Though it might've be a good idea recording his _adventures_ like a diary as the other government or mega corporations _will_ like the idea of owning the vegetation.

also making him rich and his life would be nice and easy.

he frowned as he dozed off...

Zzz

* * *

The sunlight showered his face behind him as he reluctantly wake up.

moving his stiff body and checked his naked chest.

not a single scratch, unless you look closely at the faded marks with a few threads.

he carefully move away from his position.

and slowly walk towards the other passengers belonging.

it took him awhile too gather some items and spare junks that may or may not be useful on mutated animals and plants.

he mostly found Clothes and he was surprised when he found a thesame replica of his jacket and jeans throughout the bags, understandable since its brandhas a mass replications of it, like a _lot, _and people this days do have taste in clothing.

he also found several broken Radioactive meter watch which can tell the the amount of environment's Chemical radiation.

He blinked slowly when it showed none, nada, 0.0%.

he have no idea how too operate the computer so he didn't have any idea on how too fix it, or even open a distress signal of the airship.

he knows machinery a bit not an advanced computer.

he sigh heavily, the other bags contained important stuffs like energy bars, juices, Nutritional drinks, 8 bottles of water and 5 preserve cans, along with the 6 inch pocket knife, a lighter half full, an emergency axe nearby, a flare gun and lastly.

an Energy Revolver.

* * *

Energy Revolver : History.

Often used by security guards against thefts and suspicious people, very rarely used as this was only a distraction, but its fire power is double if you compare it too the 2020s Revolver, but this has a low sound when fired and its bullet/laser speed is almost comparable at the speed of light.

It has a Corrosion and a bit of Radiation effect and easily cured as long you had the medication, or it will remove it self in time.

Clips per power cell : 12

Ash's Ammunition/power cell : 3

* * *

there are also other scraps that may be of use later as Cera-tanium is a very hard and light material, mostly used as a layered wall by the Vehicles and armours and very expensive, but now... he have tons of it just waiting too get scraped.

He released a huge sigh as he recorded all the events on everything happened.

though it kinda confused him why the radio gives a white noise.

* * *

Next time :

As ash traveled he meticulously covered his tracks so that mysterious 3 meter tall Werewolf with Exoskeleton wouldn't follow him.

he even rolled in the mud with different attire so he can camouflaged along the environment.

but as he move.

a large Purple pulse emits hitting him and made him Staggered aand fell his but.

that purple pulse reminds him like an EMP but he felt that one was... deadlier. ..

he checked his Radia-meter and widened his eyes.

the radiation sky rocket past the limiter a bit before it turned back too normal.

he then rapidly injects 2 rad away just too be sure, he knows how tough his Health system so he had no worries about getting overdose.

he sat at the tree and close his eyes...

just too get startled by a Large noise of explosion towards the montain.

he saw a big purple blast towards the sky.

and Shattered the moon as the particles of it turned into meteorites the one of them seemed heeding his way...

'_ wait wat?'_"Son of a... did a WW5 broke at earlier than expected? wait, scratch that... RUN!"

He cursed himself as his legs move back too the airship to get cover.

* * *

1 ) He did not originate from remnant so its unlikely that his body or body adapts relied on GoL, basically he has access too them but he didn't have any on Ash Fall, hw didn't even knew he unintentionally invaded or trespass their world

2 ) GoD revealed that he created and gifted remnant humans magics, in the massacre, he simply back fire it too them and over feed their magic more than their bodies can handle, Ash fall didn't originate from remnant, so its unlikely that he has the physiology or has the capacity too held magic, unless GoD has access on his radiation or Steroids that has been injected since he was a baby, not including the genetics he gained throughout generation of his physiology which is his natural super human Strength, Speed, resistance, Regeneration Etcetera

3 ) like I said, He is an earth human, and after they left, ash will possibly fell in the pool of life and gain immortality and access in magic, and since the Pulse hit him too early, without any magic core, they can't simply toast him if there's nothing really too toast. and the gods can't return due too obvious reason, they would only be confused why he is still alive and think very _very_ hard on how he resisted the judgement Etcetera.

many more reasons but im lazy. ( / -_-)/

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**AN **

: originally i plan too mixed 2 chapters but decided against it.

have some questions And I might've answer it.

* * *

'Okay... Pilot's cabin. Find a radio, or an emergency transponder, or something...'

Thought the stranded teen, as he turned to the front of the plane and started walking, a determined scowl on his bandaged face.

he walk towards the pilot's cabin while ignoring the mess he stepped.

he forced his puke back in his stomach as he accidentally tripped and his face smack right next too the man's corpse.

the man's face was frozen in shock as a broken pole impale the back of his head and pierced through out his right eye socket, dragging out his eye ball and the painful gore made his stomach contracted as he force down his puke.

he then stand up and continues too walk; Albeit a bit wobbly due too his earlier stunt and the brutal deaths, he finally arrived at the door-less room, he hastily stride into the radio and grab it with his trembling hands.

"M-Mayday, mayday, mayday."

He spoke, clearly but there is a hint of anxiety on it due too its shaky tone.

making his voice as deep and his accent as suppressed as possible.

"I am a survivor of International Flight six three six. I have crash landed in an unknown location, and will broadcast every day at high noon. If you read me, please respond, I have no method of charging my radio and am in need of medical help."

Now he all he need is wait as the static continues...

...

.

...

.

...

There were no responses, and after his watch told him a good half hour had passed, he shut the radio off, and got back to work. It was well after five o'clock before he emptied out the belly of the plain of all of the luggage stored inside, and the moon was in the sky by the time he got everything sorted out into general piles of half-organized belongings:

Tech, clothes, water, food, medicine, and miscellaneous, like books, soaps, or sewing supplies. He finally called it a night after he downed some of First Class' dried steak, and a glass of orange juice.

He need too preserve his food so he first eat the food that would expire easily such as the ice cream, desserts, Etcetera due too power problems or fridge, and kept the canned goods and water hidden inside the bags or in the locker for later.

He also need too bury the dead later as he don't know how long till the rescuers arrive at his location, of course he already send a beacon after all too hastened the results but sadly for some reason they just couldn't receive it, Coincidence? probably, the Ambush theory just seemed to be increasing as it left a chill in his back.

( Remnant has no satellite nor CCT yet, actually Satellite is nonexistent in Remnant because Dust is their only energy and always believed on it, Dust cannot reach the stratosphere due too the connection of its planet as they say, as far as I know their aircraft, at best they can only reach the troposphere.

Ps : He still didn't know he isn't in his planet)

Also no matter what Enhancement, Modification, Etc running around his body doesn't mean he is immune into bubonic plague.

...though he's sure that originate from a rat or rat fleas he still don't want to get diseases from the corpse.

he have high resistance against it but its not like he has immunity or invincible against it.

"Still though... *Gulp* How did the airship crashed badly in the first place..."

he finally calmed down his panic attack as he tries too deduce and ran dozens of theories.

he put his right index and thumb at his chin in habit as he reviews the broken walls etcetera.

he mumbled incoherently as he closed his eyes.

"...possibly of internal damage and the human error is kinda slim here, others didn't make any sense... is it possible that the airship ambushed? no... too Irrational and laughable, not to mention the lack of assailants."

He then glanced at the blackened wings as if it was struck either by an explosion;Bombs or lightning...

though he Deduced its the former than the latter, Cera-tanium is a tough metal and the possibly attacker know that too so maybe a powerful Gun/Rocket?

but that's stupid...

or is it...?

his head hurts as migraine hits him.

"I'm overthinking things again... but I'll prepare just in case..."

He sigh as he finished his meal with a sip.

He was stand up and about to go stock piling the corpse and burn them after he ransacked their belongings ( wallets, Phones, Etcetera )

some might say he is cold ,viscous, and something Wrong and apathetic but he believes what he was doing is Rational and Pragmatic, he long lose the ability of empathy long ago in a young age as he strives just too eat scraps of food in the cruel reality -the isekai never cross his mind- and giving a sympathy on a wrong person might've cause you an early death.

besides as long as you live then everything is okay.

kinda hypocritical of him since he considered suicide before, and now he's looting the drad for survival... again...

...how pathetic of him...

his earlier out burst and minor Hyperventilating was due too the blood and gore...

he did his fair share of shady businesses himself before just too survive including murdering, though not as brutal as he has seen earlier.

that was one of the reason why he got over the 'Oh my gawd a dead body!' well news flash its nothing new in his workplace and hometown with a very high death toll.

he saw a bump on the guard's clothes as he removed the body and see what's hidden beneath the corpse and he was overjoyed with what he saw.

A coilgun, also known as a **Gauss rifle**, It is a type of projectile accelerator consisting of one or more coils used as electromagnets in the configuration of a linear motor that accelerate a ferromagnetic or conducting projectile to high velocity.

a bit damaged but only the Cosmetics as it is still repairable... though he was not sure where he keep the body.

he just guessed that it's probably around the luggage or inside the man's uniform.

...He scuffled the guard's uniform and did find some power cells strapped beside his hips.

* * *

He Gained 3 power cells ( Has 30 shots so he only have 90 shots till it ran out )

* * *

Though it usually shot some sort of bullet at high speed they change the projectiles like some sort of Hot red lasers instead.

it's mpre complicated than that but too simply it. It shoots red lasers that can boar hole up to .50 MM diameter and 1/2 Metre deep.

_'not particularly strong enough to pierced the hide of an nuclear mutated animals like the komodo dragon or **Death claw** as the internet calls it.'_

"but it's enough to hunt meat I guess."

he still hate the idea of eating foods filled with radiation but beggars can't be choosers, but that's only the last option if he ever ran out of meat.

there's also the water problem as the 5 bottles of mineral water isn't really that much.

he _really _should find some fresh water and build some small water purifiers.

last thing he needed is poisoned too death as his internal organs melt from overexposure in radiation.

" But first... I should really remove..."

He warily glanced at the mutilated bodies as a shiver ran in his spine.

and Unconsciously grabbed the Name tag of his friend, dangling right in his chest as he give a bit of squeeze.

"Those bodies..."

_'Seriously Suzuki satoru... Carlos... where are you when I need your advices... oh right... got his brain fried by the faulty nerve gear...'_He gave an exhausted sigh as he strapped the weapon besides him and carefully dragged the bodies one by one away from the temporary camp ( Broken airship that is beyond repair ) too avoid opening his wounds...

Regeneration X only speed up the process of his **Hemostasis** which involves three basic steps: vascular spasm, the formation of a platelet plug, and coagulation, in which clotting factors promote the formation of a fibrin clot. Fibrinolysis is the process in which a clot is degraded in a healing vessel.

So it's not a complete miracle healing and the possibility of it tearing apart is high if he is not careful enough.

* * *

Omake : The American, The Japanese and The Filipino.

three 6 year old kids played inside the park that is protected by a barrier too prevent pollution from entering.

the three chatted and played as their exhausted parents were sitting on a bench along with CJ's sisters

Satoru: "I'm quite interested in your culture carlos, I don't know that the Philippines has a lot of history with invaders, those countries even stolen the 3 treasures. Sorry Ash"

Ash: " Eh, non taken, I hated my country especially in year 2189, tch, taking care the earth my ass... not just then but all of the countries corrupt the earth with pollution..."

Satoru:" Ha ha ha... anyway why don't you guys play YGGDRASIL? I can invite you guys."

Carlos :" Sorry Suzuki, I can barely afford my rent and meal, adding more bills for Nanos and electricity is just begging too empty wallet.

Ash :" *sigh*... btw I learned a bit of your language carl.

Carlos: "huh... lets test it then shall we, should we play a bit of my own tongue twister just for the jigs of it?

Suzuki satoru kept silent as he tries to hide.

Ash : "Why not suzuki 1st?"

Satoru: " O-oi Ash-san?! Chottomate!"

Ash pushed him as they laugh and joke.

he wished they would be happy together and stay together as they finally found a bit of satisfaction and true friendship that is not a faker.

but for some sick joke, they all died at thesame year.

* * *

Carlos Johnson

Died inside the bank as a hostage from robbery.

* * *

Suzuki satoru

Died by a malfunctioning nerve gear.

* * *

Ash fall

A MIA from the International flight six-three-six.

* * *

will fate make them meet again?

* * *

Ash fall - trapped in Remnant

Suzuki satoru - trapped in the New World

Carlos Johnson - Trapped in Remnant

* * *

Ps: I won't make a crossover lol. maybe next rime If I reached 100k words.


End file.
